


Baby Don't be Shy

by Sammamishly



Series: lovely boys and girls [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, Kang Yeosang is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Choi San, Mentioned Kim Hongjoong, Mentioned Park Seonghwa, Shy Kang Yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammamishly/pseuds/Sammamishly
Summary: After long incessant comments from his subscribers, Wooyoung finally convinces his boyfriend to do a q&a with him.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Series: lovely boys and girls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914292
Kudos: 73





	Baby Don't be Shy

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a work I read on ao3 about Wooyoung being a youtuber and his bf Yeosang so I wanted to make my own version. Full credits go to that fic and its author (I can't find the fic again I'm sorry :(. )

Wooyoung smiled softly as he set up the camera. It was old and had been through rough times because of Wooyoung but in the end it still worked. The camera reminded Wooyoung of Yeosang. Wooyoung has known Yeosang since they were young. They were childhood best friends first and then slowly became more. Yeosang was there when he was confused about his identity and was there to help him understand it as well. 

"Why are you staring at the camera with more love in your eyes than you do with me?" Yeosang huffed as he walked in the room. He was dressed in his typical eboy fit. Black ripped skinny jeans along with a turtle neck paired with a beret and some chains. In a way Wooyoung felt underdressed but he knew that this was a simpler outfit compared to what his boyfriend would wear. 

"Because I do love this camera more than I love you'" Wooyoung said cheekily with a grin. Yeosang pretended to storm off before stomping towards Wooyoung and pushing him against the table, his hands on either side of him. 

Wooyoung draped his arms around Yeosang's neck and giggled as he kissed his nose. "We have to start filming soon."

"Who says, we have the whole day to ourselves." Yeosang said suggestively, looking his boyfriend up and down seductively. 

"We sound like a stereotypical straight couple in a horror movie trying to get off before we're murdered." Wooyoung said and laughed as Yeosang looked at him with disgust. 

"Don't worry, Jason supports the gays he wouldn't murder us." Yeosang joked making Wooyoung laugh more. 

"Alright, back to the original plan!" Wooyoung said with a clap, clipping Yeosang's chin. He walked out of Yeosang's hold as Yeosang held his as if he was hurt. 

*▪︎*

Yeosang sat off to the side out of frame while Wooyoung introduced himself. Wooyoung had this personality that made you come back for more and more, which made him an amazing youtuber. He was fun to watch even when he was just making mac and cheese (which ended in a catastrophe that Yeosang had to clean up while Wooyoung ended the video which prompted everyone to ask who he was) and Yeosang believed it was the reason Wooyoung grew so much in the past 3 years. 

Wooyoung started YouTube around the same time he confessed to Yeosang. After high school he said he didn't want to have any regrets so he kissed him in front of all of their close friends. San still won't let him live down the fact that he followed Wooyoung around like a lost puppy wanting another kiss for the entire night.

"Today we're going to be doing a q&a with a VERY special guest," Yeosang recognized his cue and rolled into Wooyoung with a tiny oof. "My boyfriend Yeosang!" He announced and wrapped his arms around his torso. 

"Hey guys my name is Yeosang," he said with a tiny wave. Wooyoung smiled at him from his shoulder. Yeosang looked down and smiled back. Wooyoung suddenly looked away and grabbed his phone.

"Okay now let's get to answering the questions!"

*▪︎* 

They ended up answering many questions like how did they met ("we met because we were neighbors. We just kinda saw each other but didn't talk to each other until we saw each other at the dance studio and we've been inseparable ever since!") or how they ended up together ("he kissed me in front of all our friends 3 years ago. My friends still won't stop making fun of me since I was so shocked"). They also asked personal questions like what Yeosang's hobbies are ("well obviously I dance but I also like skateboarding. I also have a drone!") or if he would ever start his own channel ("I think it would be fun and I know that I would have a lot of help," Wooyoing kissed his cheek at that, "but I don't think I'm interesting enough to start my own." Wooyoung then frowned and said "don't say that! Everyone would love you, you're adorable!"). Once the camera was turned off they went into the kitchen to reheat some left overs. They cuddled up on the coach and watched some TV.

"The viewers are going to love the video. They always comment about how they want to see you more ever since I included that one clip of you saying goodbye to me." Wooyoung said as he ate a piece of chicken. "All of the times we showed some PDA will make them go nuts." 

Yeosang nodded "I hope they like it." 

Wooyoung snuggled closer to Yeosang. "I want to say thank you. You didn't have to be in the video but you were anyways," he pecked him on the cheeks. "Now I better be in your first q&a when you start your channel!"

Yeosang smiled. "You really think that I'm gonna start a channel?" 

"Of course, especially you'll be in all of my videos now," Wooyoung said and smiled. "Soon they'll like you more than they like you." 

"Yeah I doubt that." Yeosang rolled his eyes. He grabbed Wooyoung's plate and walked into the kitchen. As he began to wash the dishes he felt to arms wrap around his waist. 

"I love you Sangie," Wooyoung muttered as he played his head on Yeosang's shoulder. Yeosang smiled softly.

"I love you too. I'll see you upstairs okay?" Wooyoung smiled and nodded. Yeosang finished up and washed his hands. He walked up the stairs and into their shaired bedroom. He changed into some comfier clothes and layed down next to Wooyoung. 

"Goodnight Woo," he muttered as he closed his eyes. He felt at home.


End file.
